totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Kart Karnage
After the incident involving Harold and Courtney is over, tension is still high among the contestants. During this, a new face and a major announcement are made. The challenge involves traveling around the island in karts, completing mini-challenges. First two teams to win gain immunity, last two teams get a "special" reward from Chef and must vote someone off! Plot The episode starts with Ezekiel having a weird dream in which Heather asks him to change her through his love, until both him and his roommates are woken up by a loud noise, coming from a plane. Later, during breakfast, while Heather was trying to seduce Ezekiel, and Courtney and Duncan felt guilty over what they caused, they realized that their breakfast was actually good, instead of the inedible food Chef cooks. Later, Chris introduces the next challenge, a kart race, while introducing Joel, a contestant that will appear on the next season, along with other twenty-one new contestants, plus the twenty-two originals. Joel designed the karts that will be used for the challenge. The contestants, split into three teams of three people and one team of four (the latter consisting of Ezekiel, Heather, Courtney and Harold, teamed up for the sake of conflict, drama, and, of course, ratings), had to visit three hot stops, perform the task, and take the three flagpoles back to the starting line. During the race, Heather still tried to seduce Ezekiel. She also had a dream in which Ezekiel encouraged her to change, but she misunderstood the meaning of the dream, and thought that she had to seduce him in order to avoid elimination. It wasn't a good day for Heather, since she fell on a field of poison ivy while performing a task at a hot stop. Ezekiel didn't do any better; while doing another task, Izzy accidentally hit him in the butt with an arrow. The race was hard-fought, and the four teams completed the three tasks almost at the same time, but when they were heading to the finish line, Izzy flashed her breasts at Tyler (although she was still wearing a bra), which caused him to crash against Gwen, Eva and Cody's kart. When the challenge was over, Ezekiel saw Heather in the bathroom, and helped her to apply some anti-itch cream on her back while they talked. Bridgette saw this, and warned the Queen Bee to stay away from Ezekiel. At the end of the day, Duncan was eliminated for helping Courtney with her revenge plot, but before leaving, he stole all of Noah's pants as a present for Katie. Votes Tyler: Duncan Duncan: Tyler Beth: Duncan Cody: Duncan Eva: Tyler Gwen: Duncan ... Duncan: 4 Tyler: 2 Teams Tire Squealers - Izzy, Bridgette, Noah. Vroom Vroomers - Gwen, Cody, Eva. Sunday Drivers - Tyler, Duncan, Beth. Red Light Runners - Ezekiel, Heather, Courtney, Harold. Quotes *'Bridgette': I look hideous with my hair down! Izzy: Nonsense! I look fine with mine down! Bridgette: '''I'm not you! '''Noah: And thank all the Gods above for that. *'Beth and Gwen': (singing as they jump rope) Chris Maclean is evil, he's pleasant as a rash If I could get away with it, I'd kick him in the- Actually I'm driving, a kart that's rather swell I wish I could run over Chris, and send him straight to- Heather is a schemer, she's really quite a witch I want to shave her hair off, to punish that mean- Bet Chef Hatchet is listening, or he's skulking in the kitch I'd really hate to tell him, but his cooking tastes like- (Beth is interrupted by fire) *'Noah': Where the hell are all my pants?! Confessional Catch Phrases 1. Still doesn't have a theme song 2. We're being replaced by a dressing room?! 3. Maybe we'd be paired with the dressing room 4. Confession Cam X Dressing Room 5. Now that's Fresh TV! 6. Not quite the back seat 7. I am Iron Cam 8. Transform and roll on 9. What's all this then? 10. Loading please wait 11. Your call is important to us 12. Mouse not found, please left-click to continue. 13. Cam Smash 14. You killed my father, prepare to die 15. It a cookbook, A COOKBOOK! 16. Filled with evil! EVIL! 17. And you knew, didn't you? DIDN"T YOU! 18. All I see is death around me! DEATH! 19. It over nine thousand! WHAT, NINE THOUSAND?! 20. We're going to Disneyland! DISNEYLAND!! 21. right? RIGHT?! 22. I yam what I yam. YAM! 23. That rather obvious, chef. OBVIOUS! Trivia *This chapter marks the introduction of season three competitor, Joel. *It's revealed that both Bridgette and Izzy are crazy drivers. *Ezekiel gets shot in the butt, accidentally, with an arrow by Izzy. This begins his fear of her. *Izzy flashes her bra at the other teams to distract them, which is the first time she starts acting perverted for fun. *This challenge is where the feud between Heather and Bridgette begins, as Heather starts to try to seduce Ezekiel and Bridgette is infuriated by this. *The movie Noah watches and riffs is presumably the same movie the campers watched back in the Season 1 episode "Hook, Line, and Screamer". *One of the mini-challenges is to chop down the largest tree on Wawanakwa with a herring. This challenge is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *With Duncan's elimination, all of the six original TDI couples are separated now. *If people count the first time in the last episode of TDI then this is the second time Duncan stole Noah's pants. Errors *In part 3, Noah states that the human body has four pints of blood. In reality, the average human has 5.5 liters, or 1.5 gallons. 9 pints is actually just under this amount, and losing that much is fatal. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Arrowing Chris.png|Drawing by TheGZA1991, inspired by this episode (but not what happened). Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes